THE ANIMALS WOMAN
by ALR-SFM-2013
Summary: FOR 10 MONTHS SHE BEEN HIS EVERYTHING, AND HES BEEN HER ROCK, AND STRENGTH. HOW WILL THE PAIR FAIR IN THE GAME OF LOVE.  BATISTAOC


The Animals Woman

As I sit there, I keep wondering what I did to deserve a wonderful man like him. He is AMAZING. You may wonder who this wonderful man I'm talking about is.

Well it is none other than Dave Batista. I met Dave at a SMACKDOWN taping in Nashville. I never thought in a million years that I would be the girlfriend of the WWE

World Heavyweight Champion. Oh yeah, my name is Caitlin and I'm 25 years old. I have waist length brown hair and brown eyes. I weigh right at 130lbs. Apparently

Dave likes what he sees. We have been together for 10 months. He comes in when he can and I meet him when I can. We see each other at least twice a week and talk on

the phone at least 3 times a day, maybe more. When we are together at arenas, everyone looks at us weird. Probably because I'm not a Diva, far from it in fact, I'm just

your everyday average girl, with one huge exception, I happen to be dating a WWE superstar. Most of the Divas are jealous that Dave and I are together except for

Michelle, Maria, Ashley and Kelly. They are my 4 best friends. Candice is a good friend too. Alot of the superstars are nice to me, probably cause they are afraid of

Dave. He's such a softie and wouldn't hurt a fly. He will kill me if he finds out that I said that. All of his close friends have been very supportive of our relationship

especially John Cena. He's been a great friend to me as has CM Punk or as I call him "PUNKERDOODLE". Another one I will get killed for telling you. Thats my whole

circle of supporters. The only one I really have problems with is Melina. The deal with that is that she used to have "relations" with Dave. Now when I say "relations"

I mean she was a fuck buddy. He says nothing more, but she seems to think that there is more to the story. She keeps insisting that I stole Dave form her. Dave tells me

not to worry, but I swear if she keeps up her shit, I'm gonna snap on her ass. I can guarentee it won't be pretty either. John keeps telling me she isn't worth the worry

too. Maria said she would take her down for me. I told her no because its my battle not hers, but I appreciate the offer. Tonights Dave's big night. He's finally getting

His rematch against Johnny Nitro who will have Melina in his corner. Dave asked me if I will accompany him to the ring. I said, "What will Vince say?" Naturally, he

knows that I can't say no to him and he has already asked Vince. He wants me out there to keep the match fair. We both know that Melina will interfere or at least try

too. Well at ringside, I stand there waiting for asshole and is bitch to arrive. Of course she does her slutty entrance. I just look at Dave and roll my eyes. He just

gives me that famous Batista smirk. What can I say, that smirk gets me everytime. Melina is giving me one of those go to hell looks. Like I said before, THAT BITCH

AIN'T TAKING MY MAN. As the match progresses, sure enough in true Melina fashion, she tries to distract the referee. I take my opportunity to know the bitch off

the ring on her ass. I return to my corner in time to see Dave pick up the win. I jump in the ring and straight into Daves awaiting arms. We kiss in the middle of the

ring. When he finally sets me down, I ask Lilian for the mic. I tell Melina that I'm sick of her following Dave and myself around and that she needs to get over MY man.

He says "yeah go follow someone else around. Plus I need to talk to my girlfriend for a second." He says, "Baby we've been together almost a year, and its

been the best year of my life." He drops to one knee, "Baby will you continue to make every year the best year of my life? Will you wake up next to me everyday for

the rest of my life? Will you have my children? and most importantly, will you marry me?" I stand there huge tears running down my face. I grab the mic from him and

look at him. I'm afraid I won't be able to answer him, I'm so overcome with emotion. Finally after what weems like forever, I say "Dave, you have been my strength,

my rock, my lover, and my best friend. I would be honored to be your wife, the mother of your children. I would love to wake up to your handsome face everyday for the

rest of my life. Oh and YES I will marry you. You are my world and I love you." His eyes full of tears, He says,"I love you to baby girl."

We walk out hand in hand. Once through the curtain he grabs me and kisses me senseless. John walks up and grabs me up in a hug and tells me he is happy for

Dave and I. Dave says, "Oh yeah, Babe come here." I walk over and he says, "I didn't have any way to get this to you down there so heres your ring." I said, "Baby

its beautiful." He slips the ring on my finger, grabs my hand and we leave the arena and straight into our future.

The End


End file.
